Young Love
by MangaGirl24
Summary: Ever since Lizzy's death, Ciel has been acting very cold. In an attempt to warm things up, he summons his childhood friend to visit. But what happens when things become a little too heated betweeen them? M because I don't know how explicit this could get.
1. Chapter 1

{This is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Let me give you a little insight to the storyline at this point...

~Lizzy is dead, and a mysterious secret may have died with her. The secret to the Earl's happiness. Find out what happens when Ciel's childhood friend visits.~

There you go. I don't want to give too much away. I hope you enjoy!}

Young Love...

"Emaline, just what do you think you are doing?" I asked the uninvited servant, anger threatening my tone. Of course, I was no match for this white-haired, blue eyed maid. She was a demon, and so, there was no way possible I could beat her at anything. And yet, I was master, and she, servant. What a delicious game it had turned out to be.

She bowed her head and curtsied slightly, showing her honest loyalty that still held true considering the circumstances. It would have seemed remarkable to anyone else that a creature of her paramountcy would be bowing to me, a feeble human, but in my sadistic eyes, it was none more than required.

"My apologies, madam Crimson, I was simply delivering your afternoon tea." She said in a crystal clear voice without a hint of emotion.

Checking my clock, I realized she was right about it being tea time. I sighed, hoping she'd actually been in the line of error for once. Emaline Roshburg. You could searched for that name in a dictionary and next to it, you would find, 'perfect, never in fault, demon'.

I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed for probably the thousandth time that day. Life was so utterly boring in the mansion since Emaline had been hired. She had been working for me since I was 12 years old, and yet, today seemed especially boring in her presence.

"What is my schedule for the rest of the day?" I asked, hoping there might be something, just something exciting planned. Being the head of the remaining Crimson family entitled I took over the family business. That being the scouts of the queen. The Crimsons were right up there with the Elderads and the Phan-

"My lady, are you listening? You have a few papers to sign and then a meeting with lord Ciel Phantomhive at 6." Emaline said a little louder, making sure to catch my attention.

I shivered involuntarily at the mention of the earl Phantomhive's name. It was known that the earl and I had been friends as young children, but I hadn't seen him in almost 4 years! Not since the death of his betrothed Elizabeth.

I mentally shook myself and stared blankly at Emaline, who was now beginning to look concerned. "Ready the coach, we're leaving immediately." I said, standing and pulling on my thick white coat.

"But, my lady, it's not even nearly 2 o' clock!" Emaline protested.

Glaring at her, I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket revealing a pale forearm covered with scars from a blade and the obvious pentagram embedded with roses in it's design. "That's an order."

Emaline's eyes shimmered for a second, perhaps out of irritation or flat out anger, but either way, she curtsied, and quickly exited the room with a quiet, "Yes, my lady."

…

We arrived at the Phantomhive manor at a little past 3. My estate was located not an hour and a half's drive from the earl's quarters, but I still never seemed to find the time to visit him. Both of us had been busy, I suppose, but it still seemed a little extreme. On the other hand, he'd made no effort to visit me either.

'_This should be a touchy experience.' _I thought, wondering if I might have listened to Emaline about arriving early. Softly though, that same little voice in the back of my head spoke reassuringly, _'Don't doubt your instincts.' _I flushed slightly at the recognition of that voice, but then shivered, pretending it was the wind, and signaled for Emaline to help me out of the carriage.

Before I'd even stepped foot on the pavement, I heard the bustling and then the high pitched voices as the Phantomhive's servants came barreling toward me. It was that delightful maid I heard over the rest.

"Oh, lady Crimson! So long it's been, yes it has!" She cried in her shrill yet loveable voice.

Next came that adorable gardener. "Oh madam Crimson, it's so wonderful to see you again! Sir Sebastian told us you'd be arriving and had me plant some white roses in your honor! Oh, I do hope you like them!"

I glanced over to the side garden of the manor to find he was correct. Bush after bush of glistening ivory roses painted the green landscape. Beautiful, it was. A brush of a smile tinted my lips and I looked back over to the cook, whom was now speaking.

"Madam Crimson." He took one of my gloved hands and bowed, lightly touching his lips to the fabric. Always a gentleman, that chef was.

"Oh Bard, get that filthy thing out of your mouth. Bad for your health you know." I spoke with a hint of laughter to my voice. He blushed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and quickly put it out.

"My apologies, madam. Such a big heart you have, always concerned for my well-being." He spoke with his delightfully deep accent.

Suddenly breaking through the small crescent that had formed around me, the devilish butler, Sebastian Michaelis, smirked at me and bowed, hand over heart. "My lady Crimson, what a delight to have you in our presence again. I know my master has been anticipating this meeting with great excitement." The demon smiled and gestured to Emaline. "Miss Roshburg, always a pleasure to see you as well."

"The same to you, mister Michaelis." Emaline replied bluntly. You would never have guessed these two had once been in a romantic affair. But both being demonic servants that must relate on a professional basis, it was only natural to hide all emotions when in front of their masters.

I shivered slightly and Sebastian and Emaline noticed at the same moment. It was always a competition between these two. A subtle competition, but a battle none the less. Emaline was first to react this time.

"Madam, I suggest we get you inside before you catch cold." She said looking at myself, but I could see the smirk of satisfaction on her lips. Sebastian smiled as well, seeing their little game would continue. _'Will they ever stop?' _I wondered.

"Right this way, madam Crimson. The earl awaits." Sebastian spoke quietly as he led us into the manor.

Once inside, I saw that not much had changed. Same wallpaper, same flooring, even the same furniture. Nothing new or out of the ordinary, but that's when I saw him. He slowly descended the staircase. Ciel Phantomhive.

Looking at this man now in front of me, I saw barely a remnant of the boy I once knew. He was nearly a foot taller than when I had last laid eyes on him, and he was now considerably a head higher than I. His once neatly trimmed, short sapphire hair was now just a touch longer, but mainly swept to one side over his eye patch. His one deep blue eye was now even darker than before and seemed to be almost black rather than navy. His lips were pulled into a tight line that showed no hint of laughter nor smiling. Work and worry shown on his young face, but there was something else. Some emotion I could not find.

"Nyx?" He asked, the slightest hint of doubt tainting his voice, as if he weren't sure it was me.

"Ciel?" I asked back, equal doubt in my tone.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I could help myself no longer. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, knowing he would be flustered and reject the hug I offered him. To my pure bewilderment, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and shared the embrace. This apparently not only surprised I, but everyone around us as well as a collective gasp was heard.

We quickly separated ourselves and I looked away, blushing slightly. To my surprise, it was Ciel that spoke first.

"It's been far to long, Nyx Crimson." He said, the longing of memories filling his tone.

I smiled up at him. "Yes, yes it has, Ciel Phantomhive."

We shared this smile for just a moment before a moan was heard from behind me and I turned to see the maid clutching her nose. Emaline and Sebastian both held out handkerchiefs for her to use as blood dripped down her cheek.

"Not another nosebleed!" Maylene cried out.

I chuckled slightly as I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Ciel. He slightly tugged on my sleeve, and motioned for us to leave the help to their business. I nodded and looked back, making eye contact with Emaline. Sebastian looked up at Ciel as well. Both slightly nodded as the sapphire-haired man led me up the staircase.

…

I sat in a chair next to the fire as Ciel called for Sebastian to make us some tea. Of course, the butler was already carrying a tray into the room seconds after the earl spoke. The ebony-haired demon poured both of us a cup of tea and then looked to his master.

"That will be all, Sebastian." Ciel spoke bluntly.

"But... master?" Sebastian questioned, slightly doubtful of leaving the two of us alone together.

"Do _not _make me repeat myself, Sebastian. Leave. Now." The sapphire-haired man spoke coldly.

The butler turned on his heels and exited the room without another word. I watched him leave and then looked back over to Ciel. He sat, completely emotionless as he drank his tea. I shifted slightly in my seat, and he seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." He spoke quietly.

"It's not that... It's just..." I sighed and looked at the fire.

To my surprise, Ciel groaned. "That's one thing I don't like about women. They never just tell you what they want. Everything is a puzzle."

When I looked back to him, he was staring down at his tea cup. It was obvious he'd been very stressed lately. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Ciel, you know I'm here if you want to talk." I said sincerely.

He opened his mouth and then quickly shut it again. "I suppose there is no use trying to lie to you. You know me better than I perhaps know myself..." He looked down again. "I've been... Angry, lately. Very angry. All of my staff is on edge, even Tanaka! No one wants to say anything because, well, it's best not to bother me when I'm angry." He stopped because I giggled slightly. "Well, I guess you know that too, huh?" He paused for a moment. "I thought... I thought maybe having you come here... Even perhaps...Stay a few days? Maybe you could cheer me up." He looked up at me and, with an effort, pulled his lips up into a small smile. "I'm sure everyone would appreciate it."

I nodded, thinking over his words carefully and then smiled. "I would like to stay here for a few days, if that's alright."

"Of course!" He replied hastily, and then straightened his back and tried not to blush at the anxiousness of his answer. "I... I mean, of course."

I only smiled at him and nodded. "Could you have Sebastian prepare a room for me then, and perhaps a space for Emaline as well?"

"Absolutely. He should have already made up the room next to mine. Unless Emaline has done it for him." He grimaced but a hint of a smile tinted this expression.

I nodded in agreement. "Do you think they will ever stop this foolish competition?"

He shook his head, a genuine grin spreading across his features. "Definitely not."

I smiled back and yawned. He took this as a signal that I may want to retire for the evening. We stood and he led me to the door. Emaline opened it without hesitation, hearing us approaching. Sebastian opened the second of the double doors to Ciel's bedroom not a second later. The ebony-haired butler shot a glance in the demonic maid's direction and hissed a nearly inaudible growl at her, to which, she laughed slightly. I simply sighed as Ciel led me to the room next door.

Both butler and maid slipped down the hallway, giving the earl and I a little privacy as we said our farewell's for the night. I pressed my back to the door and smiled at Ciel. He held the same half grimace, half grin expression he'd last used.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and arranging this meeting." I said politely to the old friend before me.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ciel slightly grinned, almost deviously, I realized. Seconds later, he placed his palm against the door just above my head, and stepped a little closer. His body now towered over mine as we were almost touching. His free hand reached down and grabbed my chin, tilting it upward. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips, softly, to mine. Before I could react, he was pulling away, and the kiss was broken. I stared in shock at the man before me. "As I said, the pleasure, is all mine." He ginned again before slipping into his room.

I stood with my back against the door for what felt like an eternity. So many thoughts reeled through my brain. So much confusion. Emaline soon arrived and got me settled for bed. I laid in the sheets, reliving that kiss, and the smell of Ciel as he leaned over me. The seductive look in his eyes as he kissed me. The tone in his voice as he spoke. This man I knew now was so different from the boy I'd played with when I was young. But, much had changed since then, and I assumed, I'd changed as well.

_'Yes.' _I thought as Emaline blew out the candle and I was engulfed in the darkness of night. _'This is going to be a very touchy experience, indeed.'_

{There you have it, Chapter One of Young Love. I don't know where this story is going to lead exactly, or how long it will be, but expect atleast a couple more chapters. Leave me a review or message me to tell me what you think!}


	2. Chapter 2

{Here is chapter 2 of this story. You seem to like it so here you go. Enjoy!}

…

I was awakened the next morning by Emaline's soft hand on my shoulder, shaking me from a dream I'd been so wistfully lost in. I opened my eyes, blinded by the sudden light in the room. Emaline muttered an apology before moving to close the curtains. I sat up and rubbed my eyelids as I looked around, trying to remember where I was. Suddenly, all of the memories of the night before came flooding back, along with the almost painfully prominent image of Ciel's kiss.

Emaline got me dressed and I stepped out into the hallway, heading towards the dining room to see what was for breakfast. At the same moment, Ciel stepped out of his room. His sapphire eye sparkled as he gazed over at me. Not a second later, Sebastian stepped around him and led him down the stairway, Emaline and I followed suit.

Once at the table, I saw a great collage of delicious looking foods, including my favorite, eggs and ham. I looked at all of the food surrounding me, completely bewildered. So much so that I almost did not know where to start.

I began tasting foods and eating a little here, a little there. Emaline made quite a fine course for myself usually but Sebastian had really out done himself. To Emaline's expense, I suddenly realized. The white-haired maid shot me a glance that agreed with what I was thinking. _'What a show off.'_

When I was nearly finished, Ciel stood and wiped his mouth. "That was delectable, Sebastian. I assume you have already cleared my schedule since we have a guest in our presence." He paused and glanced over at me. Those cute lips, pulled into a tight line. Those same lips that I'd shared such a wonderful kiss with a few hours ago. The lips that produced such beautiful words in such an elegant voice. The lips of Ciel Phantomhive. "Well, if our guest would like to join me in a stroll through our garden. It's quite beautiful this time of year, when that foolish boy, Finny, isn't burning it down." He grimaced, a hint of irritation in his expression.

"Give the boy some credit." I snapped, seeing the drooping smile on the young gardener's features. I beckoned for him to come to me as I stood. He quickly obeyed, replacing that falling smile with a reinforced one. "This boy," I said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Works hard and is considerably good at what he does. Just because he's not your perfect image of a high-class gardener doesn't mean he's useless." I turned to the boy in front of me, whose features were brightly lit with a smile. "Listen to me, I don't care what that brat says, you're good at your job. He just doesn't know how to applaud others for their work. You're doing great." I said in a lowered voice, but Ciel must have heard me because he grunted at the word 'brat'.

"Oh, thank you madam Crimson! That means a lot to me! Now I'm going to strive to be even better just for you!" Finny said, making a fist with his hand and smiling up at me.

I nodded and he went back to his place in the line of servants. It was Sebastian's voice that broke the new silence. "See, now you've gone and boosted his confidence. What ever will we do now?"

"We'll go for that walk I suggested." Ciel said bluntly.

I nodded and Emaline slipped my coat on. I followed Ciel out the back door of the mansion and into a beautiful garden. The bushes and plants made up a sort of maze in which you had to wind your way through. The sapphire-haired man and I walked for a long time in silence before I could contain myself no longer.

"Ciel... can I ask you about something?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes?" He said, turning to look at me. His gaze stopped me cold. There was a form of laughter in his eyes, as if he expected me to become inquisitive.

I blushed slightly at the heat of his gaze and dropped my eyes to the ground. "I... I was wondering... A-about last night... Why... Why did you k-kiss me?"

Suddenly, his breathing became irregular and when I looked up, he was blushing slightly. "I... I don't know." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "It just felt right."

I looked him in the eye and wondered if he'd gotten the same sensational spark I had when our lips had touched. I found myself yearning for that spark. Stepping slightly closer, I whispered into the frosty air. "Really?"

He nodded and stepped closer as well, placing his hands on my hips and leaning down slightly. I tilted my head so that it was in the opposite direction his was tilted and slowly stood on my tip toes. My lips finally reached his and that unmistakable shock flickered through my body. Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself into the kiss. His lips pressed softly against mine before he let his tongue slip out of his mouth. A little shocked, I took a moment to react but then I opened my lips as well and our tongues intertwined. A few times, I battled for dominance of his mouth. We kissed for a long moment. I suddenly jerked away when his hand reached down for my rear.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked, shock and irritation tainting my voice.

He looked back mildly surprised. "Well... I... I mean, that's what people do, right? I thought, since we're both attracted to one another..."

I shook my head, confusion rattling my brain. "I... I don't think that's appropriate."

Ciel looked back at me, slightly puzzled. "You do like me, correct?"

I stared up at him for a long time. "Yes, I believe I do but... I don't know, Ciel. I just don't know!" I said angrily as I pulled out of his arms.

I raced through the bushes, tears streaming down my cheeks. Before I could gather my bearings, I smashed into a hard body. Looking up, I saw Sebastian's demonic features. Without any sense, I latched onto the butler's waist and sobbed. To my surprise, he hugged my shoulders tightly and whispered to me that everything would be just fine. That's when I blacked out.

…

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark room. I was laying on a small bed and there seemed to be a something blocking my vision. Touching my face, I found a small cloth on my forehead. It had slipped over my eyes when I'd sat up. I shivered, feeling considerably cold even with a large quilt covering me. A few seconds after I'd opened my eyes, a cool, silky voice came from the corner.

"Are you feeling any better, madam?" Sebastian said, emerging from the darkness.

I nodded at the demon. I'd always been comfortable around Sebastian, even knowing what he was. Something just seemed to put me at ease. I can't quite explain it.

"I'm glad. You seem to have fainted once you reached me, my lady. I can only help but wonder, what had you so upset? Master Ciel came dashing after you. He was quite worried, but would simply not inform me of what happened. I was wondering if you could shed some light on the subject, if you feel well enough to do so." Sebastian's cool voice echoed in the room, glistening like rain droplets.

I blushed in the darkness, remembering just what had happened. "It's... embarrassing." I said quietly.

I could feel the demon's eyes boring into me. "My lady, if something... unusual happened... I suggest you tell me about it... I do not believe my master would desire to hurt you in any way, but if he did-"

I quickly cut him off. "Oh no! Not at all! He did none such a thing! Ciel would never lay a hand against me, you know that Sebastian."

The demon sighed in the darkness. "I know, my lady, but he has been rather... angry, lately. I do need to know what happened."

Blushing into the pit of darkness surrounding me, I spoke in a nearly inaudible whisper. "He... He touched me..." I covered my face with my hands and tried to keep from crying of the embarrassment of it.

Sebastian cleared his throat, a sign of his obvious surprise at the statement. After a moment, he spoke, a little unevenly. "He... touched you? Madam?"

I could do nothing but nod. Even in the dark, he could see the movement.

"I... I see. Can you tell me... Where exactly?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

My heart was in my throat and I simply whispered, for I could make my voice reach no higher volume. "My... rear... He grabbed it."

Sebastian coughed and cleared his throat again. "I see how that could upset you, my lady. But... I was under the impression that you... Were, attracted, to the young master." Sebastian spoke awkwardly. He'd obviously never dealt with this subject before.

I sighed and moved my hands from my face. "I do. Really. But... I'm not sure. It seemed like... Like..."

"I was moving too fast?" Ciel suddenly stood in the doorway that had been the only thing providing light into the room.

I looked up at him, bewildered and embarrassed more than ever. "Ciel, I..."

In a flash, he was sitting next to me on the bed with his arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry, Nyx."

I sat, astounded at the turn of events, before hugging him back. He started to gently pull away and I held him tighter. He looked at me for a second and then constricted his grip, seeing I was upset. Slowly though, I loosened my hold and we pulled apart. I never wanted the embrace to end, but it had to. I looked at Ciel through blurry eyes. As a tear dripped down my cheek, he wiped it away and kissed my forehead.

"It's time for lunch." Sebastian's voice called from the doorway.

Ciel took my hand and ran his thumb over my fingers. "Come. You need to eat." He looked at me slightly concerned and I nodded. He led me out of the room and downstairs, all the while, still holding my hand in his.

…

{There you go, chapter 2! Warning, the next chapter gets more explicit. Don't like, don't read!}


	3. Chapter 3

{So here is the third chapter! It's kind of explicit, so don't like, don't read! Tell me what you think!}

…

Once we were at the table, I took the seat next to Ciel. Sebastian laid out a plentiful lunch for us while Emaline glared at him. I smiled to myself, thinking that this silly competition was turning in my favor quite easily. I looked over at Ciel, who seemed to have the same idea.

We ate in silence for a while before I glanced over at Ciel, meaning for him to engage the plan we'd whispered to each other when I had asked him to escort me to the bathroom halfway through the meal so we could plot on how to use this competition for ourselves to benefit. He nodded slightly and then stood from his chair, slamming his fist onto the table.

"SEBASTIAN! THIS SALMON IS SIMPLY INEDIBLE! YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU SERVE THIS TO ME!" Ciel screamed at his butler.

Sebastian eyes widened slightly. His master seemed outraged, and he'd never truly seen him like this over fish before. He nodded and quickly removed the tray from the table, taking it back to the kitchen. Emaline smiled as her rival was scolded for his usually flawless work.

"Oh, don't you be smirking like that! Don't you have my dresses to iron Emaline! I mean really, just because **I **am a guest, doesn't mean **you **get to slack off! Go! Now! And don't come back until everything is properly finished!" I yelled at her.

She curtsied, head bowed and she spoke a quiet, "Yes, my lady." before exiting the room.

I turned to Ciel and smiled. He took my hand and we ran out to the garden. It was quite fun actually. We were escaping the work that we both needed to do, if not for just a moment. I turned to Ciel as we both collapsed on the ground, having ran deep into the winding garden where maid and butler would have to search extensively to find us. I laughed heartily and Ciel panted. I poked him in the ribs, and made a motion that no one was around to see him.

"You can laugh and smile and even dance if you so wish, Ciel! I know you want to. I know, deep down, you are happy. You have just been conditioned to not show your emotions. Just because you're the earl and you have responsibilities doesn't mean you have to seem bitter and mean..." I smiled at him and laid my hand on top of his.

He looked down at it and then back up at me. A small smile crossed his lips. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him softly. His lips pressed back and opened and I slid my tongue in. We kissed like this for a long while before I finally pulled away, panting. Ciel looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Too much?" He asked.

Suddenly, something inside of me clicked. This was alright. I was 19. I had the right to let a man touch me if I so desired it. And at this moment... I did. I wanted Ciel to touch me. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, and placed it on my rear. Ciel's eyes widened and he looked from his hand to my face.

"L-lady Crimson... I... I thought you d-don't like me t-touching you here..." Ciel spoke, shaken up.

I blushed bright red and moved closer to him. "I think... I think I like it when you t-touch me..." I spoke quietly.

Something in Ciel's brain must have clicked like when I realized I wanted the sapphire-haired man to touch me. His breathing went back to normal and he actually gripped my butt. I pulled myself closer to him and, to my surprise, but not at all discomfort, he began kissing my neck. I pressed myself closer to his lips as they traveled downward. When the earl got to my collar bone, he hesitated, before slowly pulling down the fabric of my dress, kissing my chest. I shivered at the touch of his soft lips to my now exposed skin. This all felt so... dirty. And at the same time, I was loving it.

"C-ciel..." I said shakily.

He moved away and blushed. "I'm sorry... I just... Got caught up in the heat of the moment, I guess."

"I just... I think maybe we should stop... What if someone sees us...?" I said quietly as I pulled up my dress so it covered me. He blushed as I did this, realizing how much of myself was actually revealed. He quickly regained his composure though and moved closer to me again, running his hand down my side.

"So what if they do? I don't care, I love you. Maybe then Bard will stop trying to woo you." I blushed as Ciel spoke the last part.

And that's when it hit me. Ciel told me he loved me. My eyes widened with this realization. I was breathless as I tried to speak. "C-ciel. Y-you l-l-love me?"

Ciel smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "Yes, I do. With all of my shriveled black heart. I love you Nyx Crimson."

I laid my head on his shoulder as he continued to run his hand down my side. "I l-love you too C-ciel."

The sapphire-haired man grabbed my chin and tilted it up, kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back but he slowly pulled away. "We've been gone quite a while. We should be getting back. I'm sure they're looking for us." He stood and helped me to my feet.

We slowly walked back through the garden in silence, holding hands. Just as we got back to the manor, Sebastian and Emaline came bursting through the back doors at the same time.

Emaline was holding a dress. Sebastian was also holding a change of clothes for Ciel. Looking at myself and the sapphire-haired man, I found we were both covered and mud and I'm sure there were leaves in my hair. Ciel looked back at me and our gaze met. Before either of us could think, the sapphire-haired man leaned in and pressed his lips softly to my mouth and grabbed my hip, pressing his body against mine. Slightly confused at why Ciel was doing this, I simply kissed back. We stayed locked like this for a moment or two before he pulled away, smirking deviously. I panted slightly and gave him a questioning look.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Bard's voice called from behind me. I turned around just in time to see him drop the flowers he was carrying and stomp them into the dirt. Standing just behind him was the maid with a now considerable nosebleed, and Finny who was smiling just about as widely as a person could.

Ciel smiled triumphantly. "That's right, Bard. She's mine." He stood behind me, hugging my waist, and, though no one could see it, hiding his firm erection in my backside. "Back off."

"Ciel, was that really necessary?" I asked, pulling away slightly. "You didn't have to upset him like that..." I ran quickly over to Bard and picked up the stomped flowers. Some of the surviving ones were very beautiful. "I'm sorry Bard. I didn't want any of you to find out like this." The cook looked at me with anger in his eyes, but that quickly softened into acceptance.

"That's alright lady Crimson. As long as you're happy." He was obviously holding back all emotions except gratitude and happiness for myself. I grabbed his chin and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly blushed and then smiled as I pulled away.

"Will you be alright, dear?" I asked, concern in my expression.

"Oh yes, yes! No need to worry about me, madam. I'm as tough as a bull." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll try and save this flowers, but first, I think I need a shower. I'm filthy!" I said, walking back over to my maid.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you two get so dirty?" Sebastian asked in that cool voice of his.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bard balling his fists. I blinked and he was racing towards Ciel. Sebastian stepped in his path and quickly deflected the punch aimed for the sapphire-haired man's face. He grabbed that hand and pinned it behind the chef's back.

"Bard, if you ever try to hurt my master again, I'll snap your pretty little head right off." Sebastian whispered dangerously in the cook's ear.

"Come. My lady, we need to get you into the bath." Emaline led me into the house and Ciel followed.

…

While Emaline was preparing for me to wash, Ciel sat with me in my room. Now not caring what the others thought, I sat on the man's lap and laid my head on his shoulder. He let his hands run down my sides and occasionally fall over my backside. After a moment or two, he began kissing my neck softly, and I moaned slightly at the sensation. Other than that, the room was nearly silent. Suddenly, he stopped kissing me.

He looked over at the half dead flowers sitting in a vase next to my bed. "I'm sorry for that incident outside... I just... I was jealous. I didn't want Bard thinking he had any kind of chance with you. I want you to be mine, and mine alone." Ciel confessed.

I said quietly back. "It's alright, I just hope Sebastian doesn't punish him too roughly..."

"He won't. I ordered him to take pity on the chef." Ciel spoke in a lowered voice.

"Ciel?" I asked quietly in his ear.

"Yes, Nyx?" The sapphire-haired man replied, slightly tightening his loose grip on my waist.

"What are we, exactly?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... are we... dating? We obviously can't stay just friends..." I blushed, remembering the way the earl's lips had traveled down my neck.

Ciel was quiet for some time before answering. "What do you want us to be? Whatever you want. If you want us to be in a romantic relationship, I'll make sure the entire kingdom knows it. If you want to be my fiance, I'll propose right here and now."

I lifted my head from where it had been resting on the earl's shoulder to look him in the eye. There was not a hint of embarrassment nor sarcasm on his face. He was serious. He looked back at me, utterly calm, but with a dash of admiration.

"F-fiance? D-do you think w-we are ready for that y-yet?" I blushed brightly.

He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me slightly closer. "I love you, Nyx Crimson. I've known you since the day you were born. You've forever been my closest friend, and darkest fantasy. I only wish to be the wind beneath your wings, and the earth you may tread on. But since I can truly be neither, it would be my deepest and most pleasured honor to be your husband."

I sat, completely bewildered at the passion in his voice. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and kissed him with all of my might. _'Maybe love does exist.'_ That voice in the back of my head spoke. Ciel kissed back and we sat, wrapped in an embrace filled with love and passion, for a long moment. Finally, the sapphire-haired man pulled away.

"So is that what you wish? To be my fiance?" He asked quietly.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his. "This is all moving so fast."

"You _can _say no. It's not going to hurt my feelings or anything." There was a twinge of sadness as he said so.

"Oh no! I love you, I do. I want nothing more than to be your fiance. It's just... We went from not talking in four years, to considering marriage in less than a day. It's all so... crazy." I said quietly.

"But isn't that the essence of love? Love is a crazy, indescribable, wonderful thing." Ciel spoke as if he knew much more about the emotion than he let on.

" I think... I think maybe we should wait a little bit before jumping into anything that big. But I definitely want to be your girlfriend." I opened my eyes and smiled slightly.

Ciel smiled back. "Alright then. It's settled." He kissed me softly.

"Madam." Emaline called from behind me. "You're bath is ready."

I got off of the earl and began walking towards the door before turning around. "Ciel, would you like to come with me, darling?"

His eyes (for he had taken off his eye patch once we'd entered my quarters) nearly bulged out of their sockets, but he nodded and followed me into the room. Emaline closed the door behind us without a word of question.

...

{So there is the third chapter. Find out what happens next in chapter 4! Lots of drama! Will also be more explicit!}


	4. Chapter 4

{So here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy! Explicit!}

...

Ciel stopped at the edge of the large in-floor bathtub. It looked more like a swimming pool, being a rounded square in the floor. The water was steaming and soap had already been added and was beginning to bubble up. Ciel looked into the water as I slowly began undressing. He quickly turned to shield his eyes when I spoke.

"It's ok Ciel. I don't mind if you see me naked. After all, we are dating. And probably soon to be engaged." I smiled over at him and he slowly turned and returned the smile. I slipped off my dress, leaving me in my bra and panties. Ciel's eyes widened as he looked over my nearly flawless body. "Oh dearest, would you mind helping me with my bra?"

Ciel blinked twice, but then walked over to me and unclasped the straps. It gently slid to the floor and Ciel stood there, almost touching my body with his. I grabbed his hands and gently guided them to my breasts. He gently ran his hands over them and then down my stomach to my panties.

"Need help getting these off?" He asked smoothly as he slid them down.

I turned to him and he admired my body from head to toe, and then stopped over my arms and torso. There were long scars over my stomach and smaller ones on my arms. Concerned he stepped closer and touched them, one by one.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

Looking away, ashamed, I let a tear fall. " I was... attacked."

Ciel's eyes widened. "By whom?"

I couldn't bring myself to look the earl in the eye. "A demon."

Ciel took a sharp breath and wrapped his arms, more gently now than before, around me and whispered into my ear. "Who?" I looked away and would not answer. "I asked, by whom were you attacked."

"A demon named Crowley." I said quietly.

Ciel's hands balled into fists and he suddenly clung to me, not wanting to let go. "I'll have him murdered."

I softly began to cry into Ciel's shoulder and he quickly began soothing me and telling me everything would be ok. I hugged myself to him until my sobbing stopped. Ciel helped me into the bath, and in an attempt to forget about Crowley, I watched Ciel undress. He was extremely fit and _'Quite large.' _I added mentally. He blushed slightly when he saw me watching him, but then relaxed into the idea.

He turned to me and smiled, raising his arms into a shrug. "So what do you think?" He asked doing a small 360-turn. "A body fit to be your husband?"

I smiled back and pulled him into the water with me. He pressed me against one wall of the tub and kissed me a little roughly, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I kissed him back, also a little rough. I felt his hands reach down and grab my backside. I blushed as his hands actually met the skin back there for once. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed for a long moment. Finally, he pulled out of the kiss, still holding me, though. He was on his knees, as the bath was only a couple feet deep. With the way I was sitting, I had no choice but to sit on his lap. I wrapped my knees around his back, but in the process, his warm erection met right up with my deep cavern. I blushed slightly but Ciel just smirked.

"Remember when you told me to stop in the garden because someone might see us?" he asked, still smirking.

"Yes. I do." I said, blushing a bit.

"Well..." he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I locked the door."

His voice sent chills down my spine, and he pressed his erection forward, prodding at my private area. I shivered slightly and gripped Ciel's shoulders. He nibbled my ear and I took in a sharp breath.

"Are... Are you asking to... to take me?" I blushed brightly.

Ciel smiled and whispered seductively in my ear. "I want to, that's for certain. But, I want to make sure you are comfortable with losing your innocence to me."

I closed my eyes and spoke shakily. "I want you to... To take me... As your fiance..."

Ciel nibbled my ear slightly. "Then, Nyx Crimson, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Not a second after I spoke, his hard member plunged inside of me and he thrust vigorously. As I clutched to the man before me, I felt myself become a different person. I was no longer Nyx Crimson... I was Nyx Phantomhive.

…

THE END!

or is it?

You decide!

Should I write more of this story and tell you about their wedding and the search to find the demon that attacked Nyx, or do you guys like this ending? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! It's up to you!


End file.
